


think of something

by xeternalsunshine



Series: as the seasons change [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Ice Cream, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeternalsunshine/pseuds/xeternalsunshine
Summary: The kids get ice cream cones while Beth and Rio have to improvise.





	think of something

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read on it's own or as a follow up to Falling Leaves. I had way to much time on my hands at work, hope you enjoy!!

The kids were waiting expectantly by the counter when Beth walked into the kitchen with Rio closely at her heels. Her pants were still wet from the grass, and she could see the kids tracked in leaves and dirt from their shoes.

"I want a cone" Jane yelled as the others scrambled to get their requests in.

"I want sprinkles"

"Strawberry! Mom I want strawberry".

"No Emma, we want Chocolate"

"Ok you guys" Beth raised her hand in the air to calm the commotion. "There's strawberry, vanilla and chocolate in this container. You can have what you want, but line up okay?".

The kids nodded and formed a single file line against the counter. Kenny shockingly let the younger ones go first. Beth says shockingly because at the park he spent $10 on himself and didn't share with his siblings or Annie.

Kenny got his chocolate, Emma her strawberry and Marcus wanted a combination of each. Jane and Danny put more sprinkles than ice cream in their cones.

"and for you... well you don't have a choice". 

Beth looked down at the container to see a small portion of strawberry remaining, not even enough to fill the bottom of a waffle cone.

"Can think of something".

Rio stepped as close as he could to her and even though him invading her space happened daily, she never got used to it. He dipped his finger into the ice cream and Beth watched as he brought it up to his lips.

She couldn't stop her own from parting at the sight, causing Rio to let out a small laugh. He knew what he was doing to her, when did he not?.

He turned his focus back to the container taking out a little more than before. Instead of repeating the same actions, he brushed his finger across her skin, leaving a trail of ice cream.

"Rio-" she shivered, even though it had set out for a bit it was still colder than the temperature outside.

"Hold on mami" he moved to stand behind her bringing his lips to her neck, causing a moan to slip out.

"The kids-".

"Distracted with minions or some shit" he shifted his attention to the other side of her neck and on instinct she tilted her head to give him more room. Beth could feel his smirk against her skin as he made his way down to her collarbone.

Feeling emboldened Beth put her own finger into the bucket scooping up some. Turning around to face him she wiped it on the small portion of her chest not covered by her blouse.

Rio ran his tongue over his bottom lip, but before he could do anything, the kitchen door swung open. Annie strolled through without a care in the world, grabbing a bag of cheetos from the pantry on her way over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Beth questioned, not that Annie wasn't always welcome in her house, it's just that she normally knocked. 

"Greg was going down memory lane, and I needed out of there before my pants went flyi-" she paused, eyebrows furrowed "you got something on your chest".

She motioned to her own body to show Beth where it was at. Beth flushed and grabbed the nearest hand towel to wipe it off. Annie caught sight of Rio's smile, who was now standing up against the sink.

"Oh my god".

"Annie it's not what you think".

"Isn't it?" Rio threw in his two cents.

"Oh my god. The ice-, when did you get so cool?" she let out a laugh "I'm telling Ruby, oh my god".

Annie kept laughing and somehow it got louder. Beth peeked around the corner to see the kids were still oblivious to everything going on. 

"I'm crying, there are actual tears".

"Annie" Beth tried again "Rio say something, no don't". He raised his hands defensively. 

She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Annie pulled out her phone to send a text to Ruby. Looking back to Rio, he didn't seem fazed by the situation at all, in fact he looked amused.

"Yea, Imma go. Marcus come on".

He leaned in towards her ear and spoke quietly enough so Annie couldn't hear "too bad it wasn't car man, huh?".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left kudos on part 1 it means a lot!!


End file.
